


A Fine Team

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven reflects on her team</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Team

An acrobat. An alien. An amazon. 

A cyborg. A speedster. A shapeshifter.

All came to her call, teamed together, learned and loved and loathed the life they chose with all its demands on them.

She could feel their eagerness, their great destinies just at the edge of her awareness. Each brought special skills, old alliances and enmities, and their devotion.

It was all she could do to guide, to shape them. She knew the time was coming, the time when they would be needed.

That she saw herself as their gravest threat only intensified her desire to see them succeed.


End file.
